


Anniversar-Bee

by viruskit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean, Blind!Dean, Cain is their uncle, Cas is adorable and naive, He needs to be proctected, M/M, dean is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/pseuds/viruskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been together for around a year now and their one year anniversary is coming up. Dean wants to do something special and  his uncle Cain opened up a little bee farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversar-Bee

To put it simply: Castiel loved bees. Like, loved- _loved_ them. So much so that it was adorable to Dean and he could listen to Cas talk for hours about their habits, favorite flowers to go to and how soft they felt in his hands.

Dean, on the other hand, did not like bees. He always bat at them (a habit soon stopped by his boyfriend) and was stung too often as a child to even consider liking them. But when Cas started talking about bees and their little furry, hard bodies he couldn’t help but smile and pretend to like them for however long Cas’ tangent on them was. Their one year anniversary was coming up and Dean wanted to something amazing for Castiel; something that no one has ever done for him before. After Cas had gone to work Dean quickly called Sam (thank God for voice recognition technology) and asked him to brainstorm ideas for his upcoming anniversary.

“You two could go to an outdoor dinner-“

“And have Cas read the menu to me? No thanks, Sammy”

“The beach?”

“Last time we went I stepped on a jellyfish. No”

“Shoot- what does Cas really like then? Besides you”

“He likes art, he likes coffee shops and, bees-“

“Well the first two are out- you can’t see most of the art and can’t touch it and he already works at a coffee shop. Bees, I think I might have something for that though. You remember Uncle Cain?”

“The creepy country bumpkin who had too many knives?”

“Yeah, him. Dad said he opened up a bee farm recently”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope! Like last year he opened it up. Maybe you and Cas would want to go there? I mean, he misses you a little and I’m sure he would be more than happy to let you stay at his place for a few days while Cas learns more about bees”

Dean smile slowly devolved into a bitchface that rivaled Sam’s at the thought of visiting his crazy uncle. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like him- it was just that Cain was his granduncle who was the same age as Dean’s dad (how that worked out no one knew), he had these odd obsessions like having a knife in every nook and cranny of the house, getting into a lot of fights (That Winchester fighting blood is strong) and constantly disappearing for weeks or months at a time until he calls and says he was in a different country on business (which made no sense considering he pretty unemployable). One thing he did like about Cain (who names their kid after the first murderer anyway) was that he was pretty accepting and loved his family a lot. When he found out that Dean was blind the first thing he did was buy him Vonnegut books in braille- even though he was too young for them- and then taught him how to fight even though he couldn’t see. When he came out to his family Cain, besides Sammy, was one of the first to congratulate him on figuring himself out and said he was proud of his nephew for announcing it.

After thinking about it for a minute, Dean decided to take Cas to Cain’s house for their one year.

“Ok, Sammy. Can you come over so we can plan this? We have a couple of hours before Cas gets back”

“Ok, Dean. I’ll be there in 10.”

When Sam got there he got a drink and called Cain.

“Hey, uh, Uncle Cain. It’s Sam and Dean” Sam said.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” the voice inquired suspiciously.

“Well, Dean is having his one year-“

“Oh good, with who? What does this have to do with me?”

“We were wondering if you could let Dean and Cas stay with you for the weekend of their anniversary. Cas loves bees a lot and we figured that you could tell him about it and maybe get some honey from the comb”

“Cas? Is that short for something?”

“Yeah”, said Dean, “It’s short for ‘Castiel’.” He was getting exasperated from all the irrelevant questions.

“Oh, nice. The Angel of Thursday coming to my house to talk about bees- how nice.”

“Uncle, we just want a quiet weekend. No brawls, no pranks, nothing of that sort”

“Don’t worry, Dean. That life is far behind me; I found peace within myself when I last went to India”

“Yeah, ok”, Sam said rolling his eyes, “Can they come over for the weekend or no?”

“Of course you can come! I love when my nephews visit my old ass.” He chuckled deeply “Just no screwing around, ok Dean?”

“Ok uncle. Looking forward to visiting you”

“Looking forward to seeing my oldest nephew and his plus one” Dean could practically hear the smile spreading across that man’s face. “Have Sammy email me the dates you’ll be here and whatever food restrictions Cas may have. And allergies too, I guess. Bye”

“Bye Uncle Cain” the boys said in unison.

Deep down Dean knew this was a bad idea. Cain was eccentric and unpredictable and he had no way of knowing how Cas would react to him. Cain was a very intense man.

Castiel came home later that night to see Sam and Dean making dinner and went in to join them. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed him on the neck.

“Hello Dean, hello Sam”  
“Evenin’ Cas” they said in unison for the second time that day.

“What are you two making? It smells wonderful” he said sniffing dinner. The boys were cutting up vegetables and whatever meat they were having was in the oven.

Sam spoke up first “We’re having roast beef with potatoes and a mixed green salad.”

“Sounds wonderful; do you two need any help?”

“No, Cas we’re good. Sam and I have everything under control” Dean said with a smile. “Go watch TV or something until dinner is done. Which will be in like 10 minutes according to Sammy.”

Cas smiled back and headed to the living room to relax a little bit until their meal was ready. His mind began to wander about their relationship—how Dean tripped up that assbutt at the coffee shop, how Cas kept trying- and failing- to get the blind man’s attention, how the accident scared Dean into thinking he would be without Cas for the rest of his life and more importantly- how well they worked for each other. Their anniversary was coming up and he still had no idea what to get for the man. He had a lot of audiobooks, a phone with all his favorite music, a good home and all the plaid he could have wanted (not that he could see it but Dean has an amazing sixth sense about what is plaid and what isn’t. Clothes shopping with him scared Cas sometimes). Maybe he could get Dean a raised painting? Or maybe take him out to dinner or maybe-

“Cas! Dinner is done! Come and get it!”

Shaken out of his thoughts Cas goes to the table where the plates and food have been set up. He knows that Dean cooked majority of the meal and Sam just helped with the temperatures and checking on all of food to make sure it was cooked through. Despite being blind, Dean was an excellent cook and cooked whenever Cas had to work late and when Sam could come over and help which was pretty often (Sammy is in college though how he found time to come over and help his brother with chores nearly every other day, he did not know).

Taking his place at the small dinner table he began to serve himself, Dean and Sam. Dean seemed a little giddy tonight but Castiel paid no mind to it. There was probably a new movie coming out that Dean wanted to listen to or something. Dean reached over and touched Cas’ hand gently.

“Cas, man, I have the best anniversary gift for you. Can you take off the weekend so you can enjoy it properly?” The car ride there would take maybe two hours from the city where they stayed and then a 50 minute walk in the woods along a much worn trail. Cain really, _really_ appreciated his privacy from the rest of the world.

“Yeah, Dean. Gabriel can cover for me” Cas was lucky to have a brother who owned his own coffee and incredibly lucky his brother would let him have the weekend off for his anniversary. (How was Cas so sure? Because Gabe was a pushover for his little brother’s kicked puppy eyes)

“Awesome, Cas! You’re going to love it!” Dean said hoping that his uncle would not mess everything up by being himself.

“What requires an entire weekend of me not working, Dean?”

“You’ll see Cas.”

 

Gabe did give Cas the time off he requested and he even helped Castiel find something for Dean. It was a 1:8th scale model car of a ’67 Impala. It was mounted on a stand and looked just like the one that Sammy drove Cas and Dean in on occasion.

It was Friday when they went out to Cain’s house. Cas and Dean were in the backseat and Cas was blindfolded and Dean held his hand throughout the trip. When they got to the clearing Sam saw Cain coming in his weird little jeep.

“Hello boys! Nice to see you again Dean, Sam. Is this Castiel, Dean?”

“Hi uncle.” Sam and Dean both groan. They both knew the ride to his house would be filled with awkward questions and Sam had to drive back soon.

“Uh, yes I am Castiel”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. I’m their Granduncle Cain but you can call me Cain.”

Castiel began to wonder what was in store for him. No way would Dean just have him up and meet family that he’s never talked about before.

“So why do they call you uncle instead of Granduncle?” Cas inquired.

“Because I’m around the same age as their Dad- my nephew. I’m not going into the odd family history behind that. Dean tells me that you like bees?”

“Yes”, Cas turns to the to where he thinks Dean is sitting, a frown gracing his face. ‘Why would he tell a stranger that?’ he thinks.

“Well good”

“Why is that good, Cain?

“Uncle, please stop talking” Sam said looking nervous. Sam led his brother and Cas to the jeep and loaded up their bags. “I hope you two have a fantastic weekend!” he said before getting into his car and driving off. They soon took off with Cain.

 

Turns out Cain is every bit of odd under the sun. While driving he put on a Peruvian flute CD and whistled along with it- refusing to talk to the couple in the back seat. When they finally stopped (Cas was beginning to wonder if Dean had hired this man to kill him in the woods) Cas noticed the air smelled a bit sweeter than their original area. Cain guided them both out of the jeep and told Cas to take off his blindfold.

Cas did so and gasped at the site. It was a nice looking house (a bit old fashioned) with a large bee farm a few yards away from it. The land the house sat on was covered in hundreds of types of flowers and it was a gorgeous site to Cas. He pulled Dean into a hug and whispered thank you over and over again. Cain led them in and showed Cas where he and Dean would be staying. Cain got dinner ready ‘Fried chicken, fresh corn on the cob and other shit’ he announced before going into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After discussing the plans for the weekend at dinner (and seeing how weird Uncle Cain really was) Cas and Dean went to their room for quiet time. After climbing into the bed that felt like no one has touched it in 50 years (probably an accurate measurement according to Dean.) they drifted off to sleep.

It was 6 in the goddamned morning when Cain woke them up. Not on purpose, of course but he was yelling at someone.  Cas peaked out the window and saw a short man dressed all in black just taking the verbal assault from Cain and it looked like he was smiling. After describing him to Dean and getting a no idea from the man he began to wonder what pissed off Cain about him. After the man got a crate from Cain and was flipped off by the man, Cain went back in the house. By then Cas and Dean were both getting ready for the rest of the day and Dean was beginning to think it really wasn’t worth it to bring his boyfriend to his uncle’s house. Cain saw that the boys were up and sheepishly apologized for waking them ‘It’s ok uncle Cain, we get up around this time anyway’. Cain made breakfast and began to explain to Cas and Dean about beekeeping and asked if Cas would like to go out with him to collect the honey.

Cain gave him a bee suit and they both get to work. Castiel is fascinated by the creatures and observes them up close. They’re all docile at the moment because of the smoke Cain and Cas had given them and Cas picked up a handful.

They were small, heavy bunch who lazily crawled on his hands. He’d never had so many in his hands at one time. None of the more active bees flew around him to protect their queen, both the men were not being stung at, it was a nice tranquil experience for Cas. He saw Dean sitting on the porch facing his direction and couldn’t help but smile; this was an amazing gift from him. After Cain showed him how to extract the honeycombs carefully (not to get any of the larva he said) they carefully put the tops back on the boxes and went to the house where Dean was.

After chewing on the most amazing honey comb ever, slathering homemade biscuits in honey and making beeswax pomade they all sat down to a nice movie. Cain wasn’t as strange as Dean said. Sure, he was a little odd, and he did put some bees down Dean’s shirt when Dean decided to ignore him, and right now he was checking out the window every few minutes like someone was after him-

“Cain?”

“Yes, Castiel?”

“Who was that man you were yelling at this morning?”

“It was Crowley. Little son of a bitch buys my honey for his tea shop and flirts terribly with me when he comes back for refills. Today he said something to me about licking the honey off me and I just lost it. No one should even be in the same room as Crowley for too long or they would lose their goddamn mind”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with-“

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just worried he called the police on me. I spiked this shipment with laxatives and I know that he always dips into his supply”

While Dean looked unfazed, Cas’ face looked worried and slightly horrified. Cain just sat and sipped at his tea without looking at the two men sitting across from him.

“If he did call the police again I’m going to have to kick his ass personally”

The ‘again’ is what got to Cas; has happened before and Cain probably went to jail over it.

“But don’t you worry about me, the law enforcement here won’t touch me. Knew most of those bastards since they were in diapers. They know not to mess with me, boys”

Worry etched Cas’ face and he began to wonder if he was hearing all this right. Dean’s granduncle basically poisoned Crowley and a his customers,  Crowley might call the cops on him and the cops won’t do anything because Cain knows them (or can threaten them) and Cain and Dean are not at all worried that this might come to blows.

Cas and Dean went into their room and packed up their things so they would be ready for tomorrow morning. Cain was treating them to breakfast “and to check up on Crowley to see if he was holding up well” and then they would be leaving to go home. Besides the odd moments with Cain, Cas liked learning more about the bees and thought about getting a window garden or planting more bee friendly flowers in the courtyard of their apartment. Cain told him about all the flowers that bees loved to pollinate and come to and most of the plants would do well in the area they lived in. Maybe he could come out every so often to help Cain with his adorable bees.

Reaching into his bag he took out the scale model car he got for Dean. He had it mounted with a plate that said “ you drive me crazy – love Cas” in braille on it. He put it in Dean’s hands and had him feel every inch of the surface.

“It’s a car, Cas”

“Yes, guess what kind”

“… It’s an Impala?” he dragged his fingers along the braille writing and smiled. “Thank you so much for this, Cas.”

“I know it’s not much, Dean but-“

“No, Cas it really is wonderful. I love it a lot”

Dean grabbed at Cas’ and brought him closer to kiss him. Cas melted into the kiss and was glad he got to spend this time with Dean and unwind a little bit. They got into bed and went to sleep soon after-

Only to be awoken at 4 am of the sounds of yelling and fighting. Crowley sent two men after Cain and they made the mistake of making themselves known to him before they could kick his ass. By the time Cas got to the window to see what happened one of the men was helping the other off the ground and Cain was standing on his porch with his sleeves rolled up and what looked like blood on him. How Dean ignored all that he’s never know and right now Cas was too tired and too weirded out by the turn of events to care that Cain probably killed a man.

In the morning they said their goodbyes. Cain wanted to see more of them and asked if Cas would want to help on the bee farm from time to time to learn more about the fuzzy little creatures. Dean agreed that would be nice to visit again or to have Cain come to the city.

“No, not going back to the city for a while, Dean. I still have an arrest warrant there; why do you think I live so far out?”

Once they were in the car to go home Cas had a lot of questions for Sam and Dean like did their uncle kill a person? Was he always this off? How the hell did he get away with poisoning a man? Neither of them had answers and they both said it was better they should not know because Cain could come after them if they started asking around. They really did not want that.

**Author's Note:**

> my-wayward-son-carry-on.tumblr.com is my inspiration for this fic. check her out-she is awesome.


End file.
